


Падение

by Panfy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Sleepy Ignis Scientia, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panfy/pseuds/Panfy
Summary: Гладио узнает тайну Ноктиса. С этим новым знанием он может безнаказанно пытать Игниса щекоткой. Ноктис присоединяется к веселью.





	Падение

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик является переводом работы Downfall: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565476  
> Выражаю благодарность автору за разрешение на перевод.

Полет и последовавшее за этим падение на мат с глухим стуком выбили из груди Ноктиса весь воздух.

— Почему, черт возьми… ты пытаешься убить меня… сегодня?!

Он задохнулся, но нашел в себе силы перевернуться и подняться с пола тренировочного зала.

— Я не пытаюсь убить тебя, принцесса, а помогаю стать сильнее. Ты хотел потренировать приемы ближнего боя, так что я просто делаю свою работу.

Гладио отскочил со своего места на несколько футов.

— Я не хотел! Кто вообще такое сказал?!

— Что ж, я только предположил, что после того причудливого движения во время боя со мной на прошлой неделе твои интересы изменились.

— Какого причудливого движения?! — Принц задохнулся, а потом опустил глаза, вероятно вспомнив все. — О, ты об этом… ну, это было всего один раз… знаешь, я заключил пари с тобой, и я мог действительно выиграть.

— Нет… Я думаю, ты просто хочешь быть лучше, и это просто твой способ попросить меня продлить наши тренировки.

— Нет! Нет, не надо! Меня устраивает то, что есть сейчас! Не надо увеличивать время тренировок!

— Мы сможем в совершенстве изучить другие приемы, на которые у нас раньше не было времени, — произнес Гладио, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь и разворачиваясь, чтобы выйти. Ноктис поплёлся следом и выглядел он крайне испуганным.

— Я сказал, НЕТ! Я имею в виду, что у меня нет времени на что-то еще! — закричал он.

— Что ж, у тебя было время выучить с Игнисом это причудливое движение, а теперь у тебя нет времени на меня? Это обидно, Ноктис.

Гладио повернулся к принцу с суровой миной на лице.

— Это было временно! Игнис сказал, что нужно будет всего несколько недель потренироваться, чтобы выучить это движение, а потом мы сразу же прекратили!

Гладио приподнял бровь и усмехнулся: 

— О, так вот кто тебя научил!

— Черт, черт, черт! — Нокт застонал, это было скверно. Игнис просил его молчать об их занятиях.

— Итак, я правильно понимаю? Ты первым находишь меня и заключаешь со мной пари, которое проигрываешь, что означает, что я теперь могу пощекотать тебя. Потом ты понимаешь, что просто не можешь смириться со своим проигрышем, поэтому хочешь отыграться, а для этого ты просишь Игниса помочь тебе победить меня. Я прав? — Гладио улыбался от уха до уха.

— Не говори ему, что я рассказал тебе. Это должно было оставаться секретом.

— Тебе надо было подумать об этом до того, как просить его о помощи. И все это ради того, чтобы ты мог привязать меня к стулу и пощекотать! Я считаю, что вся эта ситуация — твоя вина. И теперь ты должен помочь мне наказать его.

Нокт выпучил глаза.

— Что? НЕТ! Он убьет меня во сне! Он отравит мою еду! Он знает обо мне достаточно, чтобы меня уничтожить! — Принц заскулил. — Ты не понимаешь, он думает, что мы в расчете!

— Он может быть в расчете с тобой, но не со мной, — ответил Гладио с улыбкой, — ты поможешь мне достать его, хочешь ты того или нет.

Нокт опустил плечи, признавая свое поражение, он знал, что Гладио сделает его жизнь невыносимой, если он не поможет ему, какой бы план тот ни придумал.

— Хорошо, но если я умру при загадочных обстоятельствах, это будет на твоей совести.

Гладио усмехнулся: 

— С тобой все будет в порядке. А теперь скажи мне, как сложно будет пощекотать Игниса Сциентию?

***

 

Игнис вымотался. Это была очень долгая неделя, полная напряженных встреч, которые приносили с собой очень много бумажной работы. Помимо этого он добровольно добавил себе еще тренировок, занимаясь и с другим тренером, помимо Щита. Советник еле стоял на ногах, а было только шесть вечера. Он надеялся быстро приготовить ужин, чтобы уйти пораньше домой и отдохнуть. Были основания полагать, что у Нокта будут дела с Промпто вечером, ведь сегодня пятница.

Игнис понадеялся, что головная боль не станет невыносимой и начал мыть овощи. Через некоторое время послышался звук открывающейся входной двери, повернувшись, советник поприветствовал Ноктиса, который стоял в дверях кухни и явно нервничал.

— Ноктис, все в порядке?

— Прости, очкарик, он заставил меня это сделать, — принц вздохнул и поднял на советника хмурый взгляд, — надеюсь, ты меня простишь.

От услышанного у Игниса подпрыгнуло сердце. Прежде чем он успел спросить, что Нокт имеет в виду, рядом с ним возник Гладио и бросился на советника. Сначала испугавшись худшего, Игнис мысленно поблагодарил Астралов за чертову улыбку на лице Гладио. Ведь это означало, что все в порядке. Но позже он выскажет Щиту, как тот был близок к тому, чтобы Игнис призвал кинжалы и залил кухню кровью.

Теперь основной проблемой был шестифутовый гигант, собиравшийся напасть на него. Советник сумел уклониться от первой атаки, но он внезапно понял, о чем говорил Нокт, когда принц попытался схватить его. Нокт вынужден был помогать, хотя не хотел этого.

Усталость здесь явно не шла ему на пользу. Игнис двигался медленнее, чем хотелось бы. Выбравшись из кухни, он столкнулся с Ноктом в гостиной, но не успел его обогнуть и сбежать, когда почувствовал руки на своей талии, которые тянули его назад. Черт бы побрал этих двоих за то, что они стали работать вместе.

Попытка бороться с кем-то на плиточном полу будучи в одних носках обернулась для Игниса катастрофой. Гладио не убрал рук с его талии даже тогда, когда они оказались на кухонном полу. Игнис должен был проявить творческий подход, чтобы заставить Щита отпустить себя. Заметив, что дотягивается до его шеи, советник начал щекотать ее. Это сработало, потому что Гладио громко рассмеялся и вздрогнул, что оказалось достаточно, чтобы Игнис смог высвободиться из его хватки и бежать.

Советник не ожидал, что Ноктис действительно присоединиться к Щиту, но когда он выбрался в гостиную, на него кинулся принц и снова сбил с ног. Игнис использовал тот же трюк что и до этого и начал щекотать шею Нокта, пока тот не взвизгнул и не откатился в сторону.

— Гладио, он жульничает! Перестань хихикать, иди сюда и поймай его! — закричал Нокт.

Выражение раскаяния на лице принца сменилось решимостью. За несколько недель до этого Игнис видел такой же взгляд, когда тренировал Ноктиса, чтобы тот победил в споре с Гладио. Теперь целью был он сам. Советник едва смог подняться с пола, когда на него снова навалился Щит. Добром это явно не закончится…

***

Двадцать семь с половиной минут спустя все трое жителей квартиры лежали на полу кухни, тяжело дыша. Гладио прислонился к шкафу рядом с раковиной, татуированными руками прижимая Игниса к груди. Ноги советника оказались в ловушке под телом Ноктиса, принц лег на живот, чтобы удерживать их на месте.

Нокт резко вздохнул и повернул голову к старшим товарищам.

— Ты был словно одержимый или что-то в этом роде! Серьёзно, это было гораздо дольше, чем мы ожидали!

Игнис глубоко вздохнул, что было затруднительно с огромными мускулистыми руками на груди.

— А чего вы от меня ждали? Вы оба напали на меня.

Он немного пошевелился, пытаясь размять мышцы. Гладио удалось связать руки Игниса за спиной. После этого связать его лодыжки и тем самым закончить драку стало только вопросом времени.

— Нокт, ты можешь найти безопасное место для его очков?

Щит осторожно убрал одну руку и потянулся, чтобы снять с Игниса очки. Принц со стоном поднялся с пола и, потянувшись, забрал очки, прежде чем уйти в гостиную.

— Вам не кажется, что надо было попросить меня снять их до того, как начинать все это? — посетовал Игнис.

— Сейчас мы начнем пытку щекоткой, — объявил принц, возвращаясь в комнату, — особенно после того, что нам пришлось проделать, чтобы поймать тебя!

— Очень не хочу вас разочаровывать, но я не боюсь щекотки.

— Этого не может быть. Я помню, что ты боялся щекотки, когда мы были детьми, — усмехнулся Гладио.

— Вещи меняются, Гладиолус, смирись с этим. Теперь будь так любезен, освободи меня, чтобы я мог заняться приготовлением ужина.

Нокт наклонил голову и направился к холодильнику, чтобы взять бутылку с водой.  
Гладио фыркнул и покачал головой. 

— Это невозможно. Нокт, дай и мне воду.

Щит открыл бутылку и ткнул ее в руку Игниса.

— Тебе нужно восполнить запас жидкости после такой беготни.

Игнис повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на ухмылку Щита с его глумливыми комментариями, но выражение, которое он увидел, было добрым, а не насмешливым. Он решил оставить свои мысли при себе и уделить внимание воде.

Гладио не пролил ни одной капли, а Игнис уже выпил больше половины бутылки. Закончив пить, советник выдохнул и откинул голову на плечи Щита.

— Что ж, вам лучше разобраться с этим побыстрее. Я не могу сказать, как долго еще смогу бодрствовать после всего этого.

— Нокт, хватай его за ноги и давай перетащим его на диван, — сказал Гладио, беря Игниса под руки. Они вошли в гостиную и посадили советника на середину дивана. Гладио закинул его ноги на кофейный столик.

— Начнем, Нокт?

Ноктис улыбнулся и встал напротив кофейного столика, чтобы иметь легкий доступ к ступням своего советника.

— Ты проиграешь, очкарик!

— Я в этом сомневаюсь, — пробормотал Игнис.

Нокт провел пальцами по ступням Игниса, ожидая взрыва смеха, но вместо этого получил только типичный вздох Игниса. Он попробовал ещё раз, чередуя легкие и ощутимые касания, но ничего не произошло.

Гладио выглядел потрясенным. Он сел рядом с Игнисом на диван, а Ноктис пытался заставить советника издать любой звук, кроме раздражения.

— Серьезно, даже не дернулся! Или ты так устал, что больше ничего не чувствуешь, или ты придурок!

— Придурок? Как мило с твоей стороны, — фыркнул в ответ Игнис.

— У всех ноги чувствительны к щекотке.

— НЕ У МЕНЯ! — огрызнулся Игнис.

— Нокт, попробуй колени, как ты проделывал со мной.

— О-О-О, отличная идея! Может быть у него какие-то неправильные ступни, разберемся с этим позже.

Игнис закатил глаза. Они были невыносимы. Почему из всех дней они решили достать его именно сегодня?! Он не мог дать им достойный отпор.

— Ой! Не обязательно щипать меня, Нокт. Прими поражение и живи с этим дальше.

— В самом деле! Не сработало со ступнями и коленями! Даже под ними! — Ноктис вздохнул и сел рядом с Игнисом, обогнув стол.

— Дальше ребра! — объявил Гладио. Он начал расстегивать пуговицы на жилетке Игниса, так как тот всегда носил слишком много одежды. Это был его повседневный костюм, больше походивший на доспехи, только из ткани.

— Гладио, что ты делаешь? — спросил советник.

— Через всю эту одежду ты даже не почувствуешь, если мы будем щекотать тебя! Нам нужен доступ! Уладим это, — проговорил Гладиолус с улыбкой.

Нокт терпеливо ждал с поднятыми руками и пальцами наготове, пока Гладио сдвинет жилет в сторону, чтобы пощекотать Игниса. Без толку, реакция была такой же, даже когда Щит наклонился к Игнису и проверил, что жилет был действительно расстегнут. Он был обескуражен.

Реакция была аналогичной, когда они попробовали пощекотать шею. Игнис даже наклонял голову в нужную сторону, чтобы им было удобнее.

— Я же говорил, что не боюсь щекотки, — он вздохнул, — не могли бы вы освободить меня, чтобы я мог начать готовить ужин.

Гладио откинулся на спинку дивана и посмотрел на Ноктиса.

— Я не могу в это поверить. Он не боится щекотки. Это невозможно.

— Я помню, что он боялся щекотки, когда я был младше.

Нокт выглядел расстроенным.

— О! Подожди! Мы забыли последнее место! — воскликнул Гладио, хищно улыбаясь. — Его бедра!

— О, Астралы! Оставьте меня в покое! — простонал Игнис.

Нокт выглядел смущенным.

— О чем ты говоришь? Там мы тоже уже пробовали.

— Не, я говорю о заветном месте чуть ниже талии, на бедрах.

Гладио вытащил рубашку и стянул джинсы вниз на несколько дюймов.

— Здесь, — сказал он, указывая на свою бедренную кость. Ноктис повернулся на внезапное движение Игниса, привлекшее его внимание.

— Ты только что вздрогнул?

Игнис проигнорировал вопрос, устремив взгляд в пространство комнаты.

— Гладио, он только что пошевелился… это значит.

Принц даже не закончил предложение. Вместе с Гладио они схватили рубашку Игниса с  
двух сторон и сдвинули ее и вдвоем начали щекотать бедра советника.

Наконец Игнис визжал и смеялся. Он попытался подтянуть ноги к груди, чтобы защититься, но Гладио опустил их назад и поместил согнутое колено на бедра Игниса, чтобы удерживать его на месте. С того момента, как его руки были связаны за спиной, советник не мог отбиваться от Гладиолуса и Ноктиса. Он пытался наклониться вперед, но Щит положил руку ему на грудь и толкнул обратно в диванные подушки, безжалостно продолжая щекотать.

Игнис больше не чувствовал лицо от смеха, по щекам текли слезы, он задыхался.

— Хватит… Пожалуйста… Я едва… Могу… Дышать…

Он наконец смог выплюнуть фразу после, кажется, вечности, прошедшей с начала пытки щекоткой.

— Мы сделали это! — закричал Нокт. — Это заняло целую вечность! Я думал уже, что с тобой что-то не так, очкарик!

Игнис застонал и начал заваливаться на бок. У него больше не было сил удерживать себя в вертикальном положении.

— Я думаю… Я сломался… Сейчас… — прохрипел он, зажмуриваясь.

До того, как совсем упасть, Игнис почувствовал руки на своих плечах, которые вернули его в сидячее положение.

— Нокт, развяжи ему ноги, — сказал Гладио, наклоняя советника вперед, чтобы добраться до его спины и освободить руки. — Игги? Ты засыпаешь?

— Ммнн…нужно готовить, — пробормотал Игнис в плечо Гладио.

— Не, сегодня готовить не нужно. Мы спланировали все заранее и заказали еду на дом. Вздремни, мы разбудим тебя, когда можно будет поесть.

— Думаешь получится?

Нокт вернулся и стал помогать Гладио удобнее устроить Игниса на диване, чтобы тот мог поспать.

— Не волнуйся на счет этого, Игги, Промпто скоро приедет с едой.

От этих слов глаза Игниса распахнулись.

— Не заставляйте бедного Промпто платить за еду… это нечестно, — сонно проговорил он, вновь закрывая глаза.

— Нет, нет, нет! Игги, мы дали ему деньги, чтобы он мог заплатить, — взволнованно ответил Ноктис.

Гладио хихикнул и покачал головой: 

— Спи, Игги. Сегодня пятничный вечер. Хоть раз, черт возьми, прекрати работать.

Игнис всем телом ощущал мягкость диванных подушек, он решил сосредоточиться на ощущениях и, последовав совету Гладио, просто забыть обо всем. Усталость и сонливость дали о себе знать, и он почти мгновенно отключился.

***

 

Запах одного из любимых блюд из местного кафе заставил Игниса проснуться. Он слышал, как Нокт, Гладио и Промпто смеются над какой-то передачей по ТВ.

— О, привет, Игнис! Прости, мы были слишком шумными? Мы тебя разбудили? — спросил Промпто со своего места на полу, заметив, что советник повернулся в их сторону и открыл глаза. Они разложили еду на кофейном столике, а сами сидели на полу на подушках.

— Нет, вы меня не разбудили. Думаю, я проголодался.

Игнис все еще чувствовал усталость, но ему стало гораздо лучше, головная боль прошла, и он собирался еще поспать после еды. Гладио приготовил тарелку с едой и бутылку воды.

— Без кофеина для тебя, иначе все пойдет насмарку.

Игнис улыбнулся и заставил себя сесть, чтобы поесть.

— Промпто, я полагаю, тебе стоит бежать и спрятаться на пару недель.

— Что? Почему? — спросил блондин, округлив глаза.

— Ну, эти два хулигана щекотали друг друга, а потом набросились на меня. Я полагаю, что ты следующий в этом списке, — ответил Игнис с легкой улыбкой.

— Очкарик, оставь моего лучшего друга в покое! — взвизгнул Нокт. — Я бы никогда не сделал такого!

— Не думаю, что твое заявление чего-то стоит, — заметил Гладио с улыбкой, — сначала ты был против того, чтобы помочь мне разобраться с Игги. Когда мы катались по полу, тебя было уже не остановить. Думаю, сегодня ты внес большой вклад в уничтожение сэра Игниса Сциентии.

Игнис засмеялся и посмотрел на Нокта, чтобы увидеть его реакцию.

Прищурившись и обвиняюще указав на своего Щита парой одноразовых палочек для еды, принц неожиданно воскликнул:

— Промпто, возможно, нам надо бежать вместе, я думаю, они что-то замышляют!


End file.
